Don't forget
by imaginator317
Summary: Love was like fireworks to them, bright and beautiful but at times dangerous. Yet, they were willing to take the risk to touch it, or at least they thought so. Love is just friendship caught on fire, so fierce that it can burn through your skin and touch your heart. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. (I don't own FMA or FMAB, or Royai!)
1. Life as it was

Hello people! Okay so let's get some things straight. This is a Roy and Riza fan-fic, with possibly other pairings sprouting here and there. This story is set months after the whole Father incident

**Summary: **Love flew down from the heavens and into their arms. Life was easy as it was supposed to be when the incident with Father was gone, but new troubles arise and new enemies. What do you do when you thought love was everything that mattered and suddenly, it became the one thing no one could have. Life wasn't always easy for a certain lieutenant and the new brigadier general. Contains more than just romance, has both humor, and action.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or FMAB.

**A/N: **I didn't really want Maes Hughes dead, so i kind of left him alive, and hey, I needed someone to encourage Royai even more than i do.

* * *

Life as it is

It's been months ever since the incident with Father happened, and it can be safe to say that everything is under control. The Fuhrer now was appointed to Grumman, the military is now co-operating with the remaining Ishvalians in order to rebuild Ishval. The new appointed Brigadier General is no other than Roy Mustang, with his aide, Riza Hawkeye.

He had new subordinates under his command, though he hasn't seen them yet. To the newbies who came in the military, it was a surprise to see that the Brigadier general slacked off his work and was often ditched by his lieutenant when he asked her out for a date.

Everything was back to normal, or at least, people hoped it would be. The biggest problem with the military is that they can never have a moment where they could just let your problems go, at some point, something just comes up.

"Hey Havoc, now that you have legs to walk with, would you take these papers to the investigation department?" asked the new Brigadier General and dumped the paperwork on Havoc's desk, "Be sure not to mix them up, I was practically up all night finishing them." Then ended that sentence with a menacing grin.

"Y-yes sir!" nodded Havoc intensely then sped off to finish his task

As the Brigadier General walked back into his open office, several conversations broke through his subordinates.

"He seems a bit off today," whispered Breda to Fuery

"Maybe it's because Lieutenant Hawkeye isn't here," suggested Fuery with a sigh, "Isn't he always like this?"

"No, he's usually on the phone with the Elizabeth lady when she's gone though," remembered Falman

The officers were too caught up in their thoughts that they didn't hear the door creak open.

"Is this the Brigadier General's room?" peeped up a hesitant male voice, all the officers turned their head simultaneously and nodded slowly, inspecting the male up and down.

He wore a squeaky clean new military uniform, he didn't look no more than twenty, and the officers weren't exactly impressed with his body. It didn't look very, how do you put it, strong?

"What brings you here?" asked the Brigadier General trying his best not to sound scary.

"Good morning sir! My name is Hernon Kain, I'm the new state alchemist, and I was assigned to this unit, sir," informed the newbie and got an inspection from the Brigadier General

"And you were assigned to this unit by who?"

"Th-the Fuhrer Grumman himself, s-sir!" He practically yelled out his answer and that certainly showed the nervousness in his body

"Hm, I see, well bring in your things and take a seat in those empty desks," casually answered Roy with a flick of his hand and shooed him away.

"Poor guy, he must've freaked out," laughed Breda and attended to his paperwork

By then the Brigadier General stared at his ticking clock, it was already past noon and his lieutenant hasn't even called in late or that she wouldn't be coming to work, now he was starting to worry. The concern was shown on his face in an instant and when his office phone rang, he didn't waste any time in picking it up hoping it was his lieutenant.

"The Brigadier General speaking," answered Roy desperately wishing that it was his lieutenant on the other line

"Good afternoon!" yelled out a voice on the other line

"What do you want Hughes," groaned Roy in disappointment that was clearly heard

"Disappointed that I wasn't your lovely_ Elizabeth_?" teased Hughes with a small snicker, "I actually rang you up for more important reasons."

"Honestly, I really don't want to hear about your wife and Elysia," sighed Roy and was about to set down the phone when he heard a desperate protect from Hughes

"It's about the lieutenant!"

Roy's eyebrows creased together and he set his phone against his ear once more, "What happened?"

"Rumor has it that the Elric brothers split ways, Alphonse went to the East while Edward went to the West to research more about alchemy."

"So?"

"So, Ed and Alphonse both asked the lieutenant Hawkeye secretly to keep their notes of alchemy somewhere safe in the military so that no one can find it and use them. Words out that there are people snooping around the Rockbells and asking Winry about Ed and Al," informed Hughes and had a smug smile, "She didn't tell you yet did she?"

Roy was a bit taken aback with this, the Elric brothers asked her to do it and not him, after all he did for them. In a way, he was more angry rather than upset.

"She hasn't come to work yet, I'm getting a bit worried, anyways, out of all the people why Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

"Apparently, Winry Rockbell told them that if they were to ask someone for a favor, they should ask Riza Hawkeye," chuckled Hughes

"Alright, well at least I know she won't be here today, or maybe even tomorrow for that matter."

"Anyways, the real reason I called you is to tell you that General Grumman told me that he wants you to go with her, after all, she is his only granddaughter. So get your bags, and don't wear your military outfit, it's supposed to be subtle," said Hughes and cut the phone without a goodbye.

Roy couldn't help but smile a little bit; at least he'll be seeing his lieutenant today.

* * *

That was kind of like a prologue, just to show where we're at.


	2. Hideaway

Hey guys! So here's chapter two!

Please feel free to leave a review or private message me about what you think about my story so far! Love you all mwah! gah, it's nearly christmas!

* * *

Hideaway

There was a soft knock on her door; her dog started barking at the new sound that rang through her apartment. She got up from her packing and headed towards the door, but instantly stopped when she heard his voice.

"Hey, you weren't at work. Anyways, I'm accompanying you to the Rockbells, and wear your civvies, it's part of the mission," informed her commander and she heard him sigh, "Are you even in there?"

She took a long time to answer but decided to open the door for him, "I apologize for not calling, but I accidently overslept sir."

"But you never oversleep," mumbled the Brigadier General and invited himself in her apartment. She looked at his back with a soft gentle look as she slowly closed the door.

He turned around to expect her to answer a defense but when he turned around, he didn't find her behind him but already in her room. He poked his head through the door to find her shuffling clothes into her bag.

"Do you mind staying outside?" she mumbled with a huff and zipped up her bag.

"Oh no, sorry," answered Roy and sat at her dining table taking in her apartment. It was bigger than he thought, and his eyes gazed over her photos on the cabinet. His legs dragged him toward it, and he smiled when he saw a picture of Hughes, Riza and him when they just arrived at the military long after the war. It was such a long time ago and he remembered it as if it were yesterday.

He didn't notice footsteps coming closer to him, but it didn't surprise him when she stood behind him, "Sir, I believe it's time to go."

"Yeah, let's go. Havoc's waiting downstairs," curtly answered Roy and walked out the door swiftly. He waited until she finished locking everything up.

"Ready to go?" asked the Brigadier General and she gave him a slight nod. Her footsteps followed his downstairs and into the taxi ride.

"Why did you end up coming?" asked his lieutenant in a soft whisper

"The Fuhrer told me to," answered her commander as if it was the most obvious thing

Her eyebrows knitted together in concern and her eyes showed a hint of anger, "I see."

**OoOoO**

The Brigadier General waved a small goodbye to Havoc, "Be sure to keep everyone in order and I don't want to come back with stacks of paperwork everywhere, got it?"

"Yes sir," nodded Havoc and glanced over at their lieutenant to find her lost in thought, "Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked over at him, "Give Hayate his food and don't forget his afternoon walks, goodbye."

"What's up with her? She's acting weirdly today," mumbled Havoc and carried the last bag to the train, "I just hope nothing bad happens."

As the train started to move, Havoc raised his hand and gave them both a small wave.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing sir," she replies and he can't feel a twinge of annoyance with her answer.

"Don't call me sir, and I know you're going to say this is a mission but, we have to blend in as much as possible, call me Roy," answered the Brigadier General and gave her a soft smile, "And while we have time to spend on the train, why don't you tell me what's boggling your mind."

There was a soft silence in their compartment as the trains created a melody with the rhythm of the wheels.

"I'd rather keep it to myself… Roy," she forces out his name but succeeds at the end and she rests her head on her hand as she stared out at the horizon.

"If you say so," he sighed and glanced at her distant eyes. There was a far away look shown in her eyes, and he couldn't help but feel so far from her. He started to swim around his thoughts to find a way to figure out this annoying feeling.

Roy remembered one night he spent with Hughes drinking at a bar and they were talking about women. Of course, all Hughes ever talked about was his wife, Gracia, and Roy was just listening to his vacations. If he remembered correctly, his blonde lieutenant walked in the same bar with her friend, that harpy, what was her name, ah right, Rachel Catalina. No wait, it was Rebecca Catalina. Anyways, that night, his lieutenant came in and looked at her commander, and then she just went outside without a word to her friend.

"_Wait a minute, that night I just remembered was just yesterday, so she was angry at me since yesterday?" _thought Roy in a stressed matter and crossed his arms as he went rambling on in his thoughts that he didn't realize the slight glance the lieutenant gave him

"I'm not angry at you so stop that," mumbled his lieutenant

"Stop what?"

"That thing you do when you're in deep thought. Your eyebrows knit together and your eyes are closed shut, then you let out thi—," she stopped herself from continuing when she saw his commander staring at her in shock, and turned away from his gaze, "Never mind."

"I guess being with you for years makes me become an open book to you," smiled the Brigadier General and she looked slightly annoyed at him

"You didn't have to come," spoke up Riza and pursed her lips together, "You shouldn't have."

"What is up with you?" groaned the Brigadier General rubbing his face into his hands, "Ever since last night, when you came into that bar and saw something, you just ran out without even saying anything to me."

Her eyes narrowed into a glare and he swore that if looks could kill, he'd already be dead, "I'm glad you were sober enough to even remember."

"I'm not drunk all the time."

This time, she didn't even bother replying. She got up from her seat without a word and went out the compartment, "You idiot."

He didn't catch her word but he could see her lips form a certain word that he knew so well, "Who are you calling idiot," mumbled Roy with a look of discomfort shown on his face.

"I'll be back, try not to die without me," sighed his lieutenant and closed the door behind her

He didn't answer and just watched her figure walk away, _"This is starting to annoy me."_

Once she came back looking as fresh as she did before, he was already fast asleep.

"He's going to bug me about the crick in his neck when he wakes up," sighed the lieutenant and let her walls drop for a while as she watched him sleep. His hair moved slightly and his breathing was soothing and relaxing. She let a smile creep up on her lips and let the gentle soft look appear in her eyes. If anyone had passed by that compartment and looked through the window, they wouldn't doubt that they didn't look like a couple at all, and a beautiful one.

"Don't stare at me like that Riza," smirked Roy and raised an eyebrow, to his surprise she didn't even blush but kept her cool façade. Her smile was still planted on her face, as well as that soft look in her eyes.

"I apologize, Roy," answered Riza in such a gentle voice that Roy felt like he was being wavered by her voice.

The train came to a halt, and both the officers looked outside to find themselves in Resembool, "It's been a while since we came here."

"Yes I believe so," nods Riza and waits until her commander goes out the compartment, following him in suite.

Without the military uniform, everyone in Resembool treated them as normal people and they blended in easily. As they were walking to the Rockbells, they passed by the beautiful meadows that caught the lieutenant's attention.

"It's beautiful here, isn't it? Untouched by the destruction of urbanization," said Riza and smiled at a butterfly that passed through them, "It's so peaceful."

He noticed that her hair was still clipped; his hands unconsciously grabbed her hair clip and let her hair cascade down her back.

"S-sir!" yelled out his lieutenant and tried to put her hair back but saw that her hair clip was in her commander's hand, "May I please have it back?"

"You cut it short when I became the Brigadier General, and ever since it grew back, you've been clipping up your hair more often. Let it fall, it looks perfect," grinned her commander getting an annoyed look from his lieutenant

"I thought you said that things are beautiful because it's imperfect," sighed his lieutenant and did as he said.

"I guess it's different for you," shrugged Roy and tossed the clip back at her, "Feel free to clip it if you want, but I'm just saying that I prefer it down."

"If you wish sir," mumbled his lieutenant and shoved her clip inside her pocket.

**OoOoO**

Once the officers arrived at the Rockbells and knocked on the door, Pinako Rockbell appeared in the doorway smoking her pipe.

"Hello officers, here for the documents already?" asked Pinako with her usual look

"Yes, mind if we come in?" asked Roy

"Feel free," then Pinako opened the door enough to let the two officers come through, "Oh Ms. Hawkeye, Winry wants to see you. I'm sure the new Brigadier General wouldn't mind letting you go see her, right?"

"Fine, fine," sighed Roy and got a small smile from his lieutenant

"Please call me Riza, Pinako" corrected the lieutenant and gave Pinako a nod before she went to look for Winry

"Mustang, sit down for a while," mumbled Pinako and drew out a seat at the dinner table for him, "I have to ask you some important favors."

He nodded and proceeded to sit in the chair.

**OoOoO**

She stood in the meadow and breathed in the scent of the flowers that surrounded her. Riza was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear Winry walk behind her.

"Riza!" yelled out Winry right into her ear and gave Riza a small shove

"Winry, don't scare me like that," groaned Riza and smiled at her

"I expected a gun right in my face, where'd your reflexes go?" laughed Winry and offered her hand to help the fallen lieutenant, who took it in an instant, "I thought I only sent you for the documents, why's the other guy here."

"Fuhrer Grumman sent him along with me, I hope you don't mind."

"No, I don't, I was just wondering why he would follow you when it's always you that follows him," giggled Winry

"I heard that Edward asked for your hand in marriage," said Riza with a small glint of teasing in her eyes, "Sometimes it's such a surprise at how much he's grown."

By then, Winry's face was covered with a light blush and her lips quivered with embarrassment, "W-w-well, he did propose to me and left after that, he hasn't come back home for a while now."

Riza couldn't help but feel a bit bad for Winry, "He'll come back soon, I'm sure. We got a letter from him recently that told us about all the things happening in the west."

"Really! I got a letter from him too!" exclaimed Winry in excitement and wonder in her eyes, "He told me about all these things and about how he still has contact with Alphonse. He also told me how even if he doesn't have alchemy with him, he learnt so many things and met quite a lot of people. I can't help but miss him even more. I wonder if he's safe."

"Knowing Edward, he'll be fine, probably come back with a bruise or two though," shrugged Riza and sat down in the meadows with Winry, "At least you know that he'll come back to you."

"How about you? What's going on with you and your new general," teased Winry

"You mean, Brigadier General, and in case you don't know, there's a rule called no fraternization in the military," sighed Riza

"B-but you guys are so perfect for each other!" whined Winry and started nudging Riza, "Why isn't there any romance?"

"Because, we're in the military and my only goal is to bring him up to the top, then I plan to resign," mumbled Riza

"You do know that if you resign then you won't see him for a long time, man you both are so stupid," groaned Winry and face palmed herself at the stubbornness between Roy and Riza, "It's so obvious that he likes you."

"How would that even make a difference?"

"It would because love isn't something that happens, it takes a long time. Love's like a small seedling, it plants itself in someone's heart then starts to slowly grow, little by little, but the more you ignore it, the more it withers," explained Winry with a growing smile on her lips, "So don't ignore it anymore, and listen to your heart more Riza."

Riza couldn't help but smile, "I know, which is why I chose to ignore love and ignore the new 'Brigadier general' himself."

Winry's mouth turned into a small 'oh' and looked down, "Then what are you going to do?"

"I don't know how this will turn out, but it's all for the best."

But what Riza failed to notice was that all she spat out were lies to protect her soft gentle heart from getting broken into small pieces.

* * *

So that's that! Hope you enjoyed! I might post up a christmas chapter or something? Anyways, leave a review peeps! My next update might be a tweeny bit late!


	3. The Story

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, and um... it's not really christmas-y at the moment, but i'll try to make the next chapter include some christmas things! PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

The Story

"I've told you everything I know, and I hope you can help us out with it," mumbled Pinako as she blew on her pipe, letting out small circles appear out of it.

"You want us to go look for the missing information that was stolen?" The Brigadier General's orbs wavered a bit, "If I heard correctly, someone broke into this house and stole the notes based on human transmutation?"

"Yeah, but now that those notes are stolen, we don't know what they'll do with it and I fear that they're up to no good," sighed Pinako and had a look of plead in her eyes, "The only information I got from the people living around me was that these people were not from Resembool and had weird markings on their arms, some of them even had tattoos on their faces."

"They must be from Drachma, but who knows, not a lot of military people go over to Drachma," mumbled Roy and nodded at Pinako, "We'll take up the job. I'll send the best investigators out there to find it."

"No, no, I'm asking for you, not anyone else. I don't trust the people you send, but I do trust Hawkeye and you," said Pinako with a huff, "Try not to abuse that trust will ya."

"Alright, alright, I'll go with her."

The door from the entrance opened with a slight creak to reveal his lieutenant and Winry talking, it was mainly Winry talking and all the lieutenant did was listen with a pleasant smile dancing on her lips. Once she turned to look at him, her eyebrows knit together in concern. His black orbs were narrowed and in deep thought. She knew that look, it was the look that her commander would have when something happened. Without saying a word, she tapped her commander on his shoulder, and leaned towards his ear.

"Is there something wrong sir?" she whispered and she got a slight nod from him.

"Not exactly, I'll tell you later tonight. Meet me outside the Rockbells at around midnight, we'll have to patrol around this area tonight," the brigadier general then stood up without another word, "Hey Pinako, mind if I borrow a phone? I'm going to bring a little more people to this 'trip'."

He got a nod from Pinako and disappeared from his lieutenant's sight, but before he did, he looked back at her slightly. Her lips gave into a small smile, she also knew that look, it was the look he'd give to her when he wanted her to come along. It surprised her that they could have a whole conversation without even forming words. She followed him down the hallway to the phone, and as he plugged in the numbers, she silently stood by him.

"It's me… Do you think you could come here along with Breda?... Yeah, something came up… Thanks," then he cut the phone, he looked towards his lieutenant who was a lot more quiet today than ever, "Havoc's coming with Breda, we need to get a room for them in the inn."

"That won't be a problem," appeared Pinako with Winry, "You all will be staying with us."

"That would actually be great," sighed the brigadier general in relief, "Thank you."

**OoOoO**

Soon after dinner, Winry had to go work on some automail that someone ordered the day before and was due in three days. Pinako, being the old person she is, went to her room to get a rest. That left Roy and Riza to clean up the dishes, and food in return for a bed and food.

"Put the plates over there, I'll wash them," ordered Riza and pointed toward the sink for Roy's eyes to follow. His face showed a huge amount of annoyance at this.  
"I'm the new brigadier general, why can't you just let me be?" whined Roy and started collecting the plates anyway, "You seemed off the last few hours, would you finally care to tell me the problem?"

There wasn't a word muttered in the air, and both of them failed to notice the strong wind that blew through the leaves of the trees around the house. Roy only saw his lieutenant and only her back towards him, but being in her presence would be the only place he wanted to be. He could go to any mission, no matter how dangerous, as long as he had her, and he'd even do the dishes if she asked him to. To him, she only mattered at the moment, he didn't care about the ants crawling up the leg of the table or the wind blowing outside hinting a sign of cold weather to come or the sounds of metal from Winry's room, all he cared about was being near her. He wanted to know what was bugging her, or what thoughts went through her mind. At that moment, all he cared was about the person sitting silently in front of him and he didn't give a damn about anything else around him.

When she got off the chair to look at him, he saw something in her eyes that he's never seen. He didn't know how to phrase it, but it was different. She looked at his black orbs and her cool façade faded away like ice melting, the real difference was seen when she finally let her walls crumble for a while.

"I was keeping my distance, I wanted to forget you, even if it was for a while," admitted his lieutenant. He stared back at her with his eyes wide and face full of shock, "You were avoiding me?"

She nodded slightly and he set the plates in the sink, "A-are you planning to transfer?"

"No sir, what made you think that?" Now it was her turn to be a bit shocked, where did he get the idea that she'd transfer?

"If you were avoiding me, then I must've done something wrong."

"It's not you."

"Then what are you trying to say? What should I do to make you not avoid me?"

She pursed her lips and tried to mutter three words that could be said so easily. Her mouth quivered from wanting to say it, and her heart begged her to yell it out, but she held it in. She's been holding it in for years already, there's no point in telling him now, in the middle of a mission.

_I love you_

How hard could that be and yet she decided not to. She decided long ago, that the only time she would say it would be when she's about to die, and he's not there. She wouldn't want him to hold it in his heart that she loved him, but only think of her as his precious aide.

"I've been out of it for the past few days sir. Rebecca Catalina convinced me to go for a drink with her, but when I saw you at the bar, I decided not to because I thought it would be inappropriate for me to do that in front of my commander. This morning, the real reason I didn't come to work was because I got the message from Winry about the documents at 6 a.m. sharp in the morning and I got a leave from Fuhrer Grumman," reported Riza in a formal matter. Her cool façade starts to come back and cover her face like a mask, "I apologize for my actions today, it will never happen again."

"Stop it," mumbled the Brigadier General and grabbed her hand, "Can't you just drop that cool façade for once? I haven't seen you smile and happy in weeks."

"I am fine as I am, please just let it go," sighed his lieutenant and pushed past him. Her hands started scrubbing the dishes in the sink, but she felt someone touching the ends of her hair and she knew exactly who it was, "What do you want now?"

"Your hair, it's so beautiful."

Before he could make any other statements or moves, she moved away from him, leaving the dishes unwashed.

"Sir, this is a mission, not a vacation. I'd like to get my priorities straight so that I'm not distracted," she avoided his gaze and tried to calm down her thumping heart. She didn't dare let a blush find its way to her cheeks.

"You're right, well I'm going to bed. Finish the dishes, and be sure to meet me outside for the midnight patrol," ordered her commander casually and pushed past her, "I hope I didn't bother you."

"No sir, you did not."

His footsteps soon disappeared from her ears and she could finally let out a soft sigh of relief. It's not that she didn't enjoy his presence, but she just didn't have a control over herself when he's around her. Her heart starts beating when he comes too close to her face, his actions sometimes annoy her to a point where she wants to murder him and his smirk just infuriates her.

She never needed a man in her life, or even the term 'love' but why, out of all the people, did it have to be her commanding officer that made her feel this way?

"Stupid feelings," she mumbled and continued her task.

**OoOoO**

After she finished up the dishes, the clanking in Winry's room came to a stop and Riza assumed that Winry was already asleep. Her auburn-red eyes led her to the clock that hung on the wall, it was 11 p.m. and she felt some drowsy-ness kick in but knowing herself, if she slept now, she wouldn't be able to wake up at midnight. As she took in the surroundings, she couldn't help but notice a book of fables laid across the dining table. Her hands tenderly picked it up, the binding started to whither because of the old age of the book, and as her hands flipped through the pages, she noticed a certain story that she heard long ago.

It was the story about the moon and sun. If she remembered it enough, it was a love story between the two planets. It was one of her favorite stories in the world.

"Didn't take a rest did you Riza?" mumbled a voice behind her and a smile found its way to her lips, "And you _Brigadier General?"_

"Seriously, just call me Roy," bitterly laughed Roy and settled down in a seat, "I see you've found a book to entertain you."

She smiled a genuine smile, "This book has some of the best stories. I have a copy myself but I must've lost it at Ishval."

"Care to tell me one?"

"Very well," sighed his lieutenant and he grinned widely to show her his happiness, "I'll tell you my favorite story."

_It made sense for her to tell him the story of the moon and the sun. _

"_My favorite story for my favorite person,"_ thought Riza silently as she flipped through the worn out pages. Her mouth opened to let out a sentence that started off the story,

"Both destiny and fate made sure that there would be nothing between the sun and moon. So it's said that fate made sure that the moon died a little just to let the sun breathe."

* * *

Will be updated sometime soon! Please leave a review!


	4. Bound

I just quickly want to thank all the people who reviewed a big thank you and a hug, you guys are the best! So this is the next chapter, and i think i'm going to give you all a quick recap chapter after this so that everyone knows where we're headed!

* * *

Bound

"Before you go on," interjected Roy with his hand outstretched towards her, "is this story a love story?"

"I believe so," answered Riza with a confused look on her face.

"Alright then, please go on," and with that Riza looked back down at the book to continue the story.

"The sun an—," before she could even continue, she dropped the book on the table and cautiously placed her hand on her gun's handle, but not taking it out yet. Her face stayed calm as she looked out the window, and tried her best to ignore the feeling of being observed by people. Roy noticed her actions immediately and slipped on his gloves, "Sir, I think it's best you go inform Winry or Pinako to hide his documents immediately. They're here. I believe it's better if we don't act like we're from the military."

"Alright, then put that gun away," he murmured in a silent whisper, "You going to be okay down here by yourself?"

"Don't worry about me, I've already seen hell happen before my eyes," mumbled his lieutenant who was clearly talking about Ishval and the incident with Father, "Go before they suspect anything. If we show that we're able to fight and are from the military, they'll leave and won't come back until we leave, it's best if we get rid of them now."

She got a nod from her commander and he slowly got out of his seat, then began to raise his voice, "That's great Elizabeth, it's great to just get out of the city once in a while. I really do love it when you keep your hair down, anyways, I hope your marriage with uh, Jean goes well."

Her eyebrows twitched in some annoyance towards him. She knew that he was actually having fun from this, and teasing her with Havoc, whom she didn't even like. How could a person like her even end up lovi—, um, 'liking' him. But she had to go with it whether she liked it or not.

"Of course Roy, thank you, Jean and I are so grateful that you could finally move on from me," giggled Riza with a menacing look in her eyes and it had a huge amount of sparkles when she knew that she caught him off guard. His face flushed a bit red, and her smile grew larger, "Well, please do get a good night's rest si- I mean, Roy, after all, tomorrow we're going to go to town to pick up Jean."

Roy cleared his throat and gave her a nod without saying anything back to her, as he ascended up the staircases, he stopped to look at her. She wasn't _Elizabeth _anymore but Riza Hawkeye. Her beautiful gentle eyes turned into a look that could kill, her soft hands grabbed her gun out of her holster and her long hair was tied up again with a clip. This was his lieutenant, a person who could kill without second thoughts if she was forced to, and yet, even Roy, a deadly killer himself was scared of the sharpshooter that was his aide. Yet, he felt something towards her. Love? No, he preferred the term, 'infatuation'. He soon turned his head around and decided to wake up Winry rather than Pinako because of her relationship with Edward, she might know where to hide the documents.

**OoOoO**

The door to Winry's room creaked open, and she slowly opened her eyes groggily to the figure in sight. She had a crick in her neck from sleeping on the desk, and there was a slight saliva trail from her mouth. Her eyes widened with fear that it was an intruder but let out a sigh of relief when it was just Roy.

"Jeez, at least knock will you?" sighed Winry and got out of her seat, letting out a big yawn, "What's the problem?"

"They're people outside the house, I want you to take Fullmetal's notes and everything, then hide them somewhere. Hide them at a place where only you and Pinako know of. Don't give it to us until they're all gone, or dead, or something, alright? Also, I'd prefer it if you didn't hide them downstairs."

He received a nod from her then she dashed to her closet and took out a box that contained all the knowledge of Edward as well as Al. He was actually tempted to open the box and sneak a look but controlled himself. She brought it close to her chest then gave Roy one last look of understanding, then sped off somewhere to hide the box.

BANG.

His feet took off in a hurry as he ran downstairs to find his lieutenant have blood gush out from her shoulder, "Riza!"

She seemed okay to him though, when he saw her, she wasn't exactly lying down on the floor with her pool of blood, which brought him back to some unwanted memories. But, she seemed to be okay, at least she was standing with her gun in his hand to his relief and she gave him a look of assurance, "I'm alright, fortunately it just grazed my shoulder."

"What happened?"

"Someone shot from the bushes and the window was opened at that time which gave them a perfect shot. It was my mistake for leaving the windows opened," sighed Riza and started to make her way towards the door, "I'll be back."

"Wait a minute, what are you planning to do?" asked Roy following her, "What if you hurt a person who's not even part of this?"

"I already know where half of them are when I listened to their feet shuffling," informed Riza and as she was about to open the door, it flung open hitting Riza square in the face. Roy looked over to the new visitor and found himself face to face with a very confused Edward dragging a bunch of men.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Edward in a surprised tone, "Oh sorry Lieutenant Hawkeye, didn't exactly see you there."

"We should be asking you the same thing," sighed Roy in relief, "We thought you weren't going to be back for quite a while."

"Well, I kind of live here now and I want to take a break from travelling."

"How did you capture all these guys?" asked Riza as she stood up brushing the dust and dirt off her clothes.

"Yeah, the thing is, I need to talk to you guys about something really important later. In a way, I'm glad you both came here for some random reason, because then I won't have to go all the way to Capital," sighed Edward and dragged the group of men he caught inside the living room, "These guys are really annoying to catch, I saw one of them lurking near the house then some other random dudes popped up. I thought they were threatening Winry so I just beat the crap out of them, hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, in fact, we were called by Winry to catch these guys," informed Roy and inspected one of the men that was caught with them, "This guy seems to know alchemy and he has tattoos that look awfully familiar to the ones Scar has."

Before anyone could comment on what Roy said, there were footsteps running down the staircase. A shimmering blond passed by Roy and leaped into Edward's arms.

"Ed! I haven't seen you in a while, I missed you!" mumbled Winry into Edward's coat and he had a huge smile plastered on his face as his arms snaked around her.

"Jeez, no need to be so happy," scoffed Edward trying not to blush

Winry noticed the group of men inside the same room and glared at Edward, "Now tell me why there are a group of weird men in the same room as we are."

"I can explain," interjected Roy but was cut off by Winry's wrench, which she seems to be carrying around everywhere.

"Will you calm down Winry? These people were lurking around this house," informed Edward trying to calm her down, "Aren't these the people you were telling me about through the letters?"

Her mouth turned into a small 'o' and she smiled apologetically at the beaten up Roy who was still holding onto his bruised head.

"I need to get some serious sleep," yawned Edward and started to head towards their **(A/N: by then Winry and Edward are already married) **bedroom but stopped when an iron grip grabbed his shoulder, his head slowly turned to a raging Winry.

"And, what exactly do you plan to do with them while we all go to sleep?" asked Winry with a prickling anger, "Seriously Ed, why couldn't you have them sent to the police for assault or something."

"I don't want to walk down the hill dragging these idiots and then come back up again," groaned Edward and glared at the people he caught, who were all too beat up to wake up.

"We'll handle it from here then, both of you can go sleep," assured Riza and smiled at Winry, who gave her a thankful nod.

"I owe you Lieutenant Hawkeye!" yelled out Edward in glee as he headed towards a good nights sleep along with Winry, "I'm taking a shower first, I can't believe you didn't even change out of those oil smelling things," teased Edward and was immediately shut up by Winry.

Roy could hear their distant yells but it was soon over when the door to their bedroom closed, "Kids these days."

"They're already nearing their 20s, while we're already 30," sighed Riza and looked out the window to see the moon shining brightly.

"I'm guessing that you're thinking about the fable aren't you?"

She smiled, her eyes still looked straight at the moon, "It's a sad story isn't it? How the moon died to let the sun breathe a little."

"Maybe a little," agreed Roy then he looked at the men Edward captured, "Now, it's a bit past midnight, what the hell are we going to do with these bozos."

* * *

Tada! People who are still confused will find the next chapter helpful since its a quick recap.


	5. QUICK RECAP

Quick Recap

Okay so for those who are confused at where this story is going or what's going on in Riza's head, well this will clear mostly all the confusion.

Winry called up Riza to ask her for a private favor, in which Riza agrees and doesn't go to work that very morning. This favor was for Riza to take Edward's notes and hide them somewhere safe in the military or somewhere else rather than in Resembool so no one finds it.

Roy hearing this from Maes, who in my story, is still alive, is shocked and tags along with Riza for this so-called mission. He goes to her apartment and she's slightly annoyed at the fact that he's tagging along with her, especially when she's trying to _forget_ him and _move on_ since she's tired of loving him for so long. And of course Roy doesn't know anything that goes on in her brain, making him want to know even more.

Anyways, they arrive at Resembool, where Winry and Pinako greet them both. Winry and Riza have a small talk about their love life and what not, while Pinako informs Roy that a human transmutation was stolen from their house one night. Pinako wants Roy and Riza, or his whole unit to go look for the piece of information for fear that it will be used the wrong way. He complies to her request, and hasn't talked about it to his lieutenant, Riza, yet.

After dinner, Roy and Riza have a moment to have a small talk but Riza didn't dare show her inner thoughts to him, quickly covering it up and spitting out small lies. She feels that there are people surrounding the house and quickly places her hand on the gun's holster, Roy noticed that and got his gloves on as well. Of course, nothing happened yet that would make them go in their fighting mode. Riza told Roy that it's best if they keep a low profile and act like normal civilians from the city who are staying at the Rockbells. During their 'acting', Roy teases Riza with Jean Havoc, and she gets annoyed at him because Roy himself knows that Riza only sees her subordinates as nothing more than brothers. But she follows Roy's lead and continues on acting.

**Time skip**

So now, we're at the point where Riza gets a cut on her shoulder from a bullet. Edward Elric is back and caught all those weird people outside singlehandedly. Then, he leaves the people as they are in the room with Roy and Riza contemplating on what to do with them.

I hope that cleared up some things!


End file.
